


Dust and Bones

by SmallSith



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ??????, Heavy Angst, i feel like i've written this before, sauron is just the best angst fodder ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSith/pseuds/SmallSith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You watch as everything you have spent millennia building crumbles into nothing all around you. It is over, and you finally, <i>finally</i> have <i>nothing left.</i> You have lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust and Bones

You feel it, when your Ring falls into the fires of Mount Doom. You feel it melt, dissipate. Everything is over now. Soon the mountains will turn to dust, and your fortresses crumble. All that you have built, a fortress and land it took you millennia to build, gone in an instant.

A bitter laugh bubbles on your lips as you clutch the railing of the balcony you stand on. You laugh, hollow and hopeless, because all your work, all the millennia you spent planning and calculating, it all meant nothing. You laugh because you finally, finally have _nothing_ left to lose.

It's over. You stand on a balcony at the top of your tower, watching everything you have built in Mordor crumble into dust. Even your tower turns to ash beneath your feet. You can feel your flesh turning to ash, too, until you can't anymore, because it is gone, blown away on the wind.

You have lost.

**Author's Note:**

> i love making sauron suffer


End file.
